The present invention relates to a device for heating up electronic boards arranged in board-guides and between which a circulation of air is possible.
Generally, these electronic boards, whatever their dimensions, thickness, component technologies, etc. or their constituent substance, may be intended to operate inside electronic cabinets, computers or various other hardware. This hardware may be used in certain cases in harsh climatic environments and in particular at very low temperatures, possibly down to -55.degree. to 60.degree. C. Many components, and in particular the so-called non civilian components, do not operate or operate poorly at such temperatures. It is therefore necessary to raise their temperature to a value sufficient to allow the rapid start-up and correct operation of the electronic boards.
It is known in certain cases to provide each integrated circuit with its own heating means (resistor wire for example). However, such a solution is expensive since it requires the use of specially modified components.
The purpose of the present invention is to allow the heating up of standard electronic boards using conventional components without any modification.
A subject of the invention is therefore a device for heating up electronic boards which is simple by virtue of a suitable layout of the board-support and mounting assemblies.